


The only Christmas present I want

by aPreTtyLittleLIAR



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Cute, F/F, Family Feels, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-07 04:03:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21451726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aPreTtyLittleLIAR/pseuds/aPreTtyLittleLIAR
Summary: When an elf tells Eddie that he and Buck are adorable and so is their son.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 12
Kudos: 240





	The only Christmas present I want

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a very good writer but I wanted to contribute to the growing Buddie fandom!

The chill of winter breezed over Eddie's face, as chilly as it was, he was happy. The cheer of Christmas had been kicked into full swing. Eddie went to see Santa with Christopher and Buck, and his heart swelled. He was glad Buck stuck around not only because Christopher adored Buck but because he had grown used to having him around too. He hoped that would never change.  
When Buck filled the lawsuit and Christopher and him couldn’t talk to their Buck, it really hurt both the Diaz boys. But something the Diaz family is good at is forgiveness. The three walked up to the magic cave together, Buck and Eddie on the outside and Christopher in the middle.  
“What are you going to ask Santa for buddy?” Buck asked, testing to see whether or not the younger boy would let anything slip.  
“I can’t tell you Buck, it’s a secret” Christopher giggles, causing Buck to pout.  
“Don’t worry Buck, he wouldn’t tell me either” Eddie chimes in chuckling slightly at Bucks reaction.  
“If I told you guys it wouldn’t be a secret" Christopher states.  
Eddie and Buck laugh at this before watching him excitedly go to see Santa with the elves.

“Thanks again for letting me come with you guys today" Buck expressed breaking the silence they had fallen into. As they made their way to a nearby bench.  
“You don’t need to thank me; Chris and I love having you join us.” Eddie replied shaking his head with a fond smile.  
“I love joining you guys" Buck smiled.  
“Speaking of which Christopher wanted you to join us on Christmas for celebrations. I know you probably have other plans but -" Eddie rambled without stopping for a breath, until Buck cut him off.  
“Eddie! I’d be honoured the only place I was going to was Maddie’s” Buck accepts laughing slightly at Eddie’s rambling “Which I was going to invite you and Chris to" Buck continued.  
“We’d love to come” Eddie accepts, his eyes shining in the lights of the streets. Eddie felt so relieved he knew Buck wouldn’t say no to Chris unless he had to. But he didn’t want to make him feel like he couldn’t say no either.  
The two boys ended up chatting about the upcoming 118 fire house Christmas party and their excitement for Bobby’s Christmas turkey, up until Christopher came back out from seeing Santa. When Christopher did emerge, Buck was immediately out of his spot and over to Christopher in no time. The pair began to excitedly talk amongst themselves. Eddie stood up and went to join Christopher and Buck when one of the elves stopped him in his tracks.  
“Hi, I just want to say it’s so adorable that you two have brought your son here together” The elf gushes. “I’m just happy to see other LGBT couples out together at this time of year. My wife and I love Christmas" She continued smiling, even when Eddie awkwardly paused quickly turned to look at Christopher and Buck before looking back.  
“Oh, thank you, we love Christmas too. It’s our favourite holiday" Eddie accepts after a beat. His heart beat rising rapidly and a rosy blush creeping up on his face and appearing on his cheeks.  
They both bid each other farewell and a merry Christmas before Eddie jogged up to meet the other two boys.  
“Dad” Christopher greeted when he finally met up with them.  
“Christopher” Eddie replied smiling at how happy he looked and sounded.  
“Did you ask Buck yet?” Christopher asked eager to find out good news.  
“Yes, I did, he’s coming" Eddie replies preparing for Chris's excitement.  
“Yay Buck!” Christopher exclaimed full of excitement. Leaning over to hug Bucks legs.  
“I know, it’s going to be so fun!” Buck says matching Christopher’s excitement, returning the hug.

The three boys made their way to Eddie’s truck and then back to the Diaz house. After getting Christopher ready for bed Eddie sat down with Buck on the lounge. The two sat side by side despite being the only two on the lounge.  
After a few moments of comfortable silence Buck spoke up. "I've been meaning to ask what do you want for Christmas?"  
"There's only one present I want for Christmas" Eddie responded. " You, you're all I want, Chris and you are the best things that ever happened to me.” Eddie continues looking all over Bucks face, trying to find an emotion. Or something that discloses how Buck feels.  
"The only Christmas present I want is you too" Buck smiles before leaning impossibly closer to Eddie and kissing him. Eddie began to kiss back, silently rejoicing on the inside. Pulling away and looking in to each other's eyes they knew that this holiday season was definitely their all time favourite. And when Christopher wakes up tomorrow and finds out the news. The Christmas season might just become his favourite for a whole new reason.


End file.
